


In Their Bed

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney decides to fulfill a fantasy for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Their Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to thegrrrl for the read through.

"So, what's on your mind?" John asked, dropping onto Rodney's couch and stretching his legs out in front of him.

Rodney had been quiet on the walk to and from the coffee place for breakfast, although by the time they'd gotten going it had been more like brunch, but he didn't think he'd been that quiet. John seemed to have some sort of weird sixth sense where Rodney's brain was concerned. Stepping over John's legs, Rodney sat on the couch next to him and prepared to fess up. "Sex."

John grinned at him. "I was hoping you'd say that."

He leaned in, but Rodney stopped him with a hand on his chest. "You know that fantasy you told me about?"

John frowned at him.

"The one you used to use to avoid thinking about me, the one with the, uh, gang?"

"Yeah," John said, pulling away from Rodney's hand. "What about it?"

"Was that really about wanting to be fucked by a bunch of strangers, or was it about pushing your limits, seeing how much pleasure you could take?"

John tilted his head, his eyes narrowing in thought. "The latter, I guess. Why?"

Rodney had been right. John was too private a person to ever really want to have sex with a bunch of strangers, but pushing his limits, seeing how far he could go, that was John. It hadn't even taken much thought to reach the right conclusion. Although Rodney hadn't asked until now because the hours of sex his plan required were pretty much out of the question on Atlantis.

But now they were on Earth for a whole week of downtime, and staying in Rodney's apartment, where there was time and privacy, and access to things Rodney couldn't smuggle into Atlantis. All he had to do was say, "I had an idea."

"Yeah?" This time John leaned closer as he said it.

"It doesn't involve a gang of course. Just you and me, and some stuff."

"Okay," John said and kissed him.

Rodney loved the way John kissed, sneaky and passionate, and if Rodney didn't stop him they'd end up making out on the couch and all of Rodney's plans would be for nothing. So he pulled back.

John reached for him and Rodney took hold of John's wrists and tugged them down to his sides. "If we're going to do this, I get to initiate all kisses, and everything else, too," Rodney said.

John crooked an eyebrow at him, but he said, "Okay."

 

"You know," John said, shifting his hips slightly and creating a small wave in the tub. "I don't think this is how gang bangs start."

"I'm trying to relax you, which would be easier if you would stop moving," Rodney said, holding John a little more tightly against him. He hadn't meant their bath to last quite this long, but it felt good to lay back in the water with John resting against his chest. Splaying his hand across John's stomach, Rodney slid it slowly upward and John stilled.

He touched John slowly, using first one hand then both to cover John's chest and stomach with touches, taking an occasional detour to brush the top of a thigh or the palm of a hand.

That John loved to be touched and would willingly lay in Rodney's arms, exchanging caresses, was one of those things they didn't talk about. Rodney had never been tempted to tease him about it, not even once. Mostly because whenever they did this, John would move just the tiniest bit into Rodney's touch. Watching John, feeling John move like that had created a crack in some part of Rodney that he didn't know how to fix.

That they almost never got to touch like this was left Rodney feeling relieved and sad at the same time.

When John's cock got so hard that it broke the surface of the water, Rodney gave up on the cuddling and nudged him, saying, "Come on. Time to go."

 

Rodney led John into his bedroom, or maybe it was their bedroom. They'd been together now for more than a year, and Rodney was fairly certain that after a year bedrooms became 'their,' "Lay down."

"Bossy," John said, but he settled into the center of the bed on his stomach and spread his legs. If Rodney hadn't already been hard, the sight alone would've been enough to get him there.

He'd intended for John to lay on his back, but this was good. He could work with this. Stretching out next to him, Rodney placed a hand in the center of John's back and slid it downward.

"I thought you were going to fuck me," John said, but he didn't sound like he was complaining.

"Anything worth doing is worth doing carefully."

"So you're saying I'm worth doing? You're such a romantic."

Rodney leaned down and kissed the back of John's neck in response. John moved slightly, pushing his forehead down, making more of his neck available. Taking the hint, Rodney mouthed the back of John's neck, sucking lightly, brushing his lips over John's skin, his hand still caressing John's back.

This wasn't anything like he'd planned, but it felt right so Rodney shifted, pressing kisses to John's shoulder as he slid his hand over the curve of John's ass.

Kissing the space between John's shoulder blades, Rodney brushed John's balls with his fingertips, causing John to spread his legs farther apart. Lips curving into a smile, Rodney traced John's crack with his fingertips, all the way from John's balls to the small of his back. Then he did it again, kissing a little lower.

By the time Rodney reached the base of John's spine, John was clutching the pillow in his hands, his breath soft and fast. It got faster when Rodney moved to kneel between his legs.

"Get on your knees," Rodney whispered, palming both of John's cheeks.

John shifted onto his knees, head and shoulders still down. Rodney pulled his cheeks gently apart and looked. The fact that he liked looking at someone's asshole was still kind of weird, that it was John's asshole was not weird, which was a contradiction, and normally Rodney liked contradictions. But this one confused him so Rodney tried his best to ignore it.

John's hole was small and perfectly round, with dark hair growing around the edges. It was stupid, but sometimes when he looked at it Rodney felt like John's asshole was daring him. Rodney didn't know what it was daring him to do, just that it was daring him.

And other times it looked so damn vulnerable that Rodney had to reach out with his tongue, lick it softly, reassure John and himself and John's ass, even though Rodney didn't even know what he was reassuring them about.

But today it was simply another part of John that Rodney could make love to. Leaning in, he touched the tip of his tongue right to the center.

John gasped.

Rodney smiled to himself and did it again, and again.

"I thought..." John started, then stopped when Rodney rimmed John's opening with his tongue. "I thought you were supposed to be using me for your own pleasure?"

"Who says I'm not?" Rodney asked, drawing back just enough that his words sent warm breath over saliva-slick skin.

This time John groaned.

 

Rodney slid a second finger in beside the first, feeling John stretch around him. He loved fingering John, especially when John was on his back so Rodney could kiss him, tease a nipple with his tongue and lips before finding John's cock with his mouth.

But this was good too. John on his knees, rocking back into Rodney's touch.

"I love the way your ass feels. It's always warm and close around me, like it's holding me." Rodney tried not to babble during sex, because he didn't want to say something that would freak John -–or himself-- out. But sometimes the words would just bubble up and he couldn't contain them.

And Rodney dared anyone not to babble at the sight of John Sheppard rocking back and forth on their fingers. "It feels right."

John moved forward, until Rodney's fingers slid from inside him. Rodney watched, dumbfounded, unsure what he'd said wrong, as John turned onto his back.

Then John took the pillow from under his head and stuffed it beneath his hips, drawing his legs back and holding them just under the knees.

Rodney reached for the lube.

He tried to be careful, to enter John slowly, but John's body wouldn't cooperate, it opened around him, warm and soft and right, and Rodney kept sliding until he was in up to his balls, until he was encased in heat and strength and John.

 

Somehow he managed to fuck John slowly. Slow but hard, like he was pushing his entire body into John.

John moaned and reached for his cock. When Rodney stopped him, intercepting his hand and placing it flat on the bed, John didn't try again.

Rodney stared down at him, at John's hard cock, his hairy chest, at the full lower lip that had been made to be kissed and sucked, and he had to lean down, even if it did break his back in two.

It was John's kiss-- the eager movement of his lips against Rodney's, the puff of breath that passed into Rodney's mouth when he groaned-- that sent Rodney over, that made him lose control of his hips as his body jerked against John's and his pleasure spilled from him into John.

 

"Rodney."

Rodney silenced his complaint with another kiss. "You get more than one cock, remember?"

"Managed to grow another one have you?" John asked, arching his eyebrow in a way it really didn't need to be arched, at least not when they were lying in their bed.

"As a matter of fact..." Rodney said, kissing John swiftly and easing his softening cock free.

Then he clambered over John to the side of the bed and opened the drawer in his nightstand. He pulled the whole collection of toys out and dumped them on the bed next to the lube.

"Wow," John said.

Looking over his shoulder, Rodney grinned. "I did a little shopping last time I was on Earth."

"So you've been planning this," John said, sitting up and kissing that spot on the side of Rodney's neck.

"Hey," Rodney protested, pulling away. "I get to initiate all kissing, remember?"

"That wasn't a kiss."

"Your lips touched my skin, that makes it a kiss." Placing his hand on the center of John's chest, Rodney pushed lightly. "Now lay back down."

John did, with a grin that was just this side of insolent, and Rodney picked up the silicone dildo that was about the same size as his cock. Shifting so he was kneeling between John's legs, Rodney managed to lube the dildo without spilling too much on the sheets. John grinned at him the entire time.

Then he pressed the tip to John's entrance. It was nothing like entering John with his fingers or his dick, because he couldn't feel what was happening. He could only watch as he pushed the dildo forward and John opened around it.

It was still hot. Incredibly hot.

Then he pulled it back. "Oh, god," Rodney said.

"What?" John asked, lifting his head, trying to see what the problem was.

"My come. It's on the dildo."

"Oh," John said, dropping his head back onto the pillow. A moment later, he added, "That's hot."

"Yeah, it is," Rodney agreed and eased the dildo back inside.

A few minutes later, Rodney wasn't sure the dildo had been a good idea. It looked hot, but John was shifting his hips, trying to direct Rodney to the right spot, which he wasn't finding. He knew what to do with his cock, how to move, how deep to thrust, but using the dildo wasn't anything like actually being in John. He didn't have John's body to guide him.

He was about to give up when John raised himself up on one arm and reached between his legs with the other. John put his hand on the dildo, and Rodney let go.

Rodney watched as John moved the dildo back and forth, changing his grip, searching for the right angle. Then he must've found it because he gasped, and moved the dildo a little faster.

John's eyes were half-closed and he was clearly lost in what he was doing to himself, the pleasure he was giving himself, and it was so damn hot Rodney could barely breathe.

"Rodney," John said, opening his eyes, locking his gaze on Rodney's. Rodney leaned forward, placed a hand on the back of John's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

It was deep and a little frenzied, but Rodney couldn't get enough. He kept kissing until John pulled away.

"Touch me," John said, voice commanding and needy all at once, and Rodney reached between John's bent knees to wrap his hand around John's cock.

With a groan, John pushed the dildo in right up to the base, and Rodney began to stroke him with the short, neat movements John liked best.

John stopped mid-groan, dropping his head and curling his shoulders forward as his cock pulsed in Rodney's hand. John kept moving the dildo, small shoves that somehow felt like they were going straight into Rodney.

When John reached for him, Rodney let go of John's cock and slid an arm around his waist, pulling him as close as their relative positions on the bed allowed.

Soft lips pressed against the side of his neck and Rodney smiled.

"Sorry," John said, words whispered into Rodney's skin. "I forgot you're in charge of all kissing."

"I'll forgive you," Rodney whispered back.

"Good," John said and kissed his neck again.

Then he lay back on the bed, stretching lazily. There was come on his chest and the dildo was still partially inside him; the expression on his face was one of pure, sexual contentment; he looked incredible.

Swallowing, Rodney took hold of the dildo and eased it free. Abandoning it on the already-in-need-of-cleaning sheets, he stretched out next to John and slid his hand up John's chest, not bothering to avoid the spots of come. "You know you're not done yet."

"I'm not?"

"We're testing your limits, remember? Trying to find out how much pleasure you can take in one afternoon."

"That was a lot of pleasure," John said with a smile that was too bright to be dirty.

Rodney smiled back. "But I'm still going to give you more."

John placed his hands behind his head. "You're welcome to try."

Laughing, Rodney kissed him, then pushed himself out of the bed and went in search of a washcloth.

 

John's eyes locked onto Rodney's cock as soon as Rodney stepped through the doorway back into the room. Rodney had cleaned it, but it was still hard. But then how could it not be? Seeing John like that would have given a eunuch a hard-on.

Rodney stopped a foot or so from the bed. "I was thinking we should probably give your ass a rest."

"Good thought," John said and rolled from the bed. Then he lowered himself to his knees at Rodney's feet.

Curling a hand around Rodney's cock, he tilted his head to the side, "So would you mind if I kissed this?"

"No, please, feel free to-- oh, god."

John had an amazing mouth, and he did amazing things with it, but usually he did them in bed, because they were both a little too old for the floor.

Rodney might have to rethink that, because maybe the angle was different or maybe it was the sight of John on his knees, that beautiful mouth sliding up and down his cock, but this felt even better than John's blow jobs normally did, and that was saying something.

John's eyes were closed and Rodney slid a hand into his hair, needing to touch him, to feel more of him.

Then John dropped his hands from Rodney's thighs, placing them behind his back. John stopped sucking and Rodney stood there, rooted in place, until John looked up at him.

With John's eyes locked on his, Rodney moved his hips, easing his cock deeper into John's mouth, then he drew back.

When the edge of the head touched John's lips, Rodney pushed forward again, slow and careful.

John was still gazing up at him, and Rodney slid his hand to the back of John's neck. Then he began to move a little steadier, still slow, but steady, making love to John's mouth.

Making love to John.

 

Rodney could feel his orgasm peeking around the corners, getting ready to ambush him, to sneak up and out of him and into John's mouth.

So he eased himself back, away from temptation, ignoring the disappointed sound John made.

"Come on," he said, reaching for John. "Let's get back in the bed."

John stood. He was hard again, beautifully hard.

And the part that made Rodney dizzy, that sent a rush to his head that made him think Keller was wrong about his blood pressure, was that John was hard for him.

Because of him.

"Here, get on your side," Rodney said.

John grinned. Side-by-side was their favorite position for a 69, and Rodney was sure that's what John thought was coming. He wasn't completely wrong, but he wasn't completely right either.

Moving into the center of the bed, John settled onto his side, tugging Rodney's pillow over to rest his head on.

Rodney climbed onto the bed next to him and reached over him, picking up the lube and a glass dildo. He slicked it up and then lay on his side next to John, his head level with John's cock. He gave the tip a quick lick. "Ready?"

"Yes, Rodney, jeez."

Taking hold of John's top leg, Rodney moved it forward until John's knee was resting on his shoulder. That opened him up nicely, and Rodney pressed the head of the dildo to John's entrance.

Then he pushed gently.

John's mouth closed around his cock.

John sucked him lightly, almost softly, and Rodney moved the fake cock in and out just as softly.

John's entrance was shiny with lube and Rodney's come and it was just inches from his face, opening to take the dildo Rodney was easing inside. John was making quiet, intense sounds that Rodney could barely hear, but could feel in his cock.

And Rodney could smell him. Could smell them. Come and sweat and every time Rodney drew in a breath it filled him, made him expand.

And John's cock was right there, brushing Rodney's cheek. All Rodney had to do was turn his head and open his mouth.

John filled Rodney's mouth when he came. Filled it with a salt-sharp tang that Rodney had never thought he would like before John, and now couldn't get enough of. He swallowed, trying to hold off his own orgasm until he'd finished drinking John down. But John brushed his tongue across Rodney's slit, and Rodney's hips bucked. John took hold of him, kept him from moving again as John drained him.

 

John rolled away, onto his back, forcing Rodney to release his softening cock. Rodney let it go with a final lick, his own cock suddenly cold after the heat of John's mouth.

Sitting up just enough so he could reach, John eased the dildo from between his legs and dropped it next to the silicone one on the bed.

Rodney tried to find the energy to move, but being in charge of all that sex had worn him out.

"Come on, Rodney, get up here," John said, reaching out to brush Rodney's stomach with the back of his hand.

Rodney grabbed the blanket they'd pushed to the foot of the bed that morning, before they'd even gotten up, and pulled it up with him, covering them and probably the lube and maybe the toys. Not that Rodney cared.

With a sigh, he settled against John's side, resting his head on John's shoulder, enjoying the feel of warm skin touching his. John wrapped his arms around Rodney and that made it even better. Shifting, Rodney slid a leg between John's, and an arm around his waist. He relaxed into John with a sigh.

Rodney could feel how relaxed John was, and he was tempted to roll over and pull John on top of him, because he loved holding John when he was like this, when all that wary focus and potential energy had been replaced by contentment.

As if reading Rodney's mind, John tightened his hold and Rodney decided this was good, too.

"You know I'd only do that stuff with you, right?" John said, his voice quiet.

"I know," Rodney answered, because he did. John wouldn't use a dildo on himself in front of anyone else, Rodney was sure of it, and he'd never put his hands behind his back like that with anyone but Rodney.

"The thing with the sixty-nine and the dildo, we're doing that again."

"Okay," Rodney said, reinforcing his agreement by turning his head just enough to press part of his mouth against John's skin.

"And I'm going to be the one using the dildo."

Rodney was okay with that, with having John in his mouth and his ass at the same time. "We can do that," Rodney said, giving up on the fight to keep his eyes open.

"Good," John said, but he sounded like he was drifting toward sleep. Rodney must've tired him out.

Maybe later he could tire John out some more.

Or maybe they'd just hang out on the couch and watch old movies and eat takeout Chinese straight from the carton. "You want to get Chinese later?" he mumbled.

"Sure."

Satisfied, Rodney pulled in a deep breath. He was asleep by the time he let it out.


End file.
